lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic '''is a romantic film made by Brendan. Summary A man is walking through the street and meets a girl and instantly falls in love; however, she is does not respond, and the protagonist attempts to win her over, ranging from romantic gestures to protecting her from a stampede of bulls. As he attempts this, he is assisted and cheered on by a group of men with cat ears; however, he is also pursued by a romantic rival vying for the girl's affection, using his incredible intelligence and technology to steal her from him. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Some of the things the man does to impress the girl can be considered as suggestive references, such as blowing out huge candles from another dimension (blowjob). * When the girl and the protagonist are trapped on the deserted island, he unbuttons her shirt (her back bra string is shown). * In one scene, he stares at her posterior. * After she is shot by the rival's laser beam, the man does CPR on her by touching her breasts. Violence & Gore * The rival punches the man and kidnaps his love interest. He then gets in a car with a catapult attached to it and runs over people, but instead of killing them, it sucks them into a tube where he then launches them out of a catapult, and eventually destroys the rival's truck. * Some of the acts the man does would be deadly in reality, but he survives all of them. * His love interest is captured once again after they get trapped on the deserted island, and the man must go to the villain's factory and fly on his unicycle, where he slices missiles the rival's mecha fires at him, eventually destroying the mecha. However, it's head still remains intact, and flies off, and the man gives chase. * Eventually, the protagonist and the rival get in a fight. The man then reveals his hair and beard was a decoy, and he actually has a mohawk, like the rival. They then get in a battle by rubbing towels behind their necks, shooting rays out of their mohawks. He then defeats the rival, who tries to kill him with his mohawk laser, but the girl gets hit instead. * The girl is thought to be dead after the rival shot her through the chest with his mohawk, but the man does CPR on her as the grim reaper comes. However, death leaves, and the girl is revived. They then live happily, and the movie ends. Profanity * The man says he feels like he is in Hell when the rival kidnaps his girlfriend. However, it is not used as a curse. * There are instances of crude humor in the film, such as in the beginning when the man is helped by the Cat Guys to barf out a goldfish, and when a bull poops all over the girl and he cleans it off. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * The girl nearly dying may upset young children, due to the tone whiplash compared to the previous cheery, cartoon-like, and whimsical themes. * The characters may creep people out due to resembling uncannily Slenderman. MPAA Rating: PG-13 for suggestive material, mild violence, and crude humor.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:2016 Category:November